More then Friends
by emo barbie
Summary: Sasuke never expected his brothers words to be so hard...and he never expected to think of anyone more then a friend...SasuNaru, Mostly Sasuke's POV


Title: **More then Friends**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Summary: **"**_**Just like me, you have the power to awaken the mangeko sharingan. But there's a catch..you have to kill...your closest friend." **_**Sasuke never expected his brothers words to be so hard...he never expected to grow so close to someone, that he would ever think of them more then a friend...**

Disclaimer: **Naruto would like to remind you that emo barbie owns nothing, NOTHING! And though she would like to she can't, becau****se we all know if she did, their would BE NO STRAIGHT COUPLES! MAHHAHAHA! Of course Naruto sadly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto...That son of a bitch *glare* and there is no way possible she will ever own it.**

Warning: **THIS IS YAOI! Not major, but still Yaoi! Please if you don't like, see that little back button up there? Click it...QUICK! CLICK IT BEFORE THE IMAGES ARE BURNED INTO YOUR MIND AND YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THAT INNOCENT MIND YOU ONCE HAD!!! **

Extra: **I don't own all the books, so some scenes may be a little incorrect, but I tried to remember them as best I could, okay, and plus if they weren't a little different, what would be the point of calling it a fanfic? Huh, you could just go to the manga and read the actual thing...with pictures! What fun!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-

_More then_

_**Friends**_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_**Pretending to be the kind of brother you hoped for...was to determine your ability. You'll become the one through whom I can confirm my ability. You have that potential. You've felt anger and hated me. You've always hoped to surpass me, so I'll let you live....for my sake. Just like me, you have the power to awaken the mangeko sharingan. But there's a catch..."**_

_Sasuke turned his blurry eyes to his brother face, the brother that he had always known and loved, now carried no tenderness in his eyes. Instead it was now filled with rage and satisfaction, both at once._

_**You have to kill...your closest friend.**_

-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Wide eyes awoke to the sound of his own panting, sweat trickling down his face as he sat up. The room was dark and quiet, the same as it always was, but now Sasuke was haunted by that darkness, that sense of seclusion and fear sweeping threw him like at any moment his brother might jump out at him and finish the job.

_**You have to kill...your closest friend.**_

Because of those words, Sasuke had isolated himself from others, pulled away from group activities and any interaction with people as possible. There would be one day he would do such a thing, he knew...because if he wanted to defeat his brother in equal standards, there was no other way. But he refused to get close to anyone before that time; when it would finally come he would choose the person he was closet too, but that didn't mean they were that close. Just close enough to call the other a friend, something with a tack of emotional bound towards him.

_**...your closet friend....**_

The closest thing he could get to calling a friend...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The rain fell down, in small drops, falling onto his face and rolling down until they began their descend once again towards the rock surface he stood on. He had his chance, right here and right now..his chance at achieving his goal of becoming stronger. Yet he couldn't bring himself to look at the face that was lying on the ground, the face of someone close to death, a face unguarded and defenseless against him; and with one simple move he could kill him...but...he couldn't.

_**You have to kill...your closet friend.**_

He hadn't meant to....he never meant to get _this_ close to the other, not like how they were now. His intention of his goal had been forgotten, not the fact that he had to kill his brother, no that was always there...but when ever he had been with the other, his mind would always forget; he'd always forget his misery, his loneliness and hardships ahead, his goals for the future...his pain. He'd forget everything with that smile; a smile so bright and pure it was like the sun...no it was a sun; _his_ sun...

The clouds broke, and his thoughts were stopped as a ray of light was cast threw the parting gray, alighting the face before him...like an angels. His blond hair slicked back from the rain, his body worn from the fight, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth...but other then that his face was clear, no scratches, no marks, just...pure. Sasuke watched as the ray engulfed the entire body, as if the unnamed gods were trying to pull him up towards the heavens. But the body didn't move, and soon enough the clouds became to move, the ray growing smaller and smaller, until it just encircled his face, and vanished without a trace.

_Guess he's not really yet, huh._

Sasuke felt the headband around his head slip, and he allowed it to fall beside the unmoving blond, still not bothering to take his eyes off the clouds that had now covered the sun completely once more. He felt like time had stopped, the rain still falling onto his face, when his eyes suddenly grew wide and Sasuke reached up to latch onto his constricted throat, falling to his knees as blood spewed from his gaping mouth. It wasn't until the shock was over and the pain had subsided did he realize that he was staring at the other, his face inches from the blonds.

_Do it, do it now..._

That small voice that was always there, telling you that you were doing wrong, or if your right, that voice was at him, ushering him on, but he didn't hear it, or he simply payed no heed to it. Because his hands refused to move and his body wouldn't follow, he could feel his own breath, with each exhale as it was reflected by the other boys own headband. Soon enough Kakashi would find them, he would find them, and if need be he would most likely fight the other; but he knew he stood no chance against the old man, so his choice was now...he had to kill him...

-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Kakashi...sensie?" The voice was muffled by the other's jacket, but it was still audible.

"Naruto?" Kakashi glanced over his shoulder until the boy that was weakly clinging to his back came into view.

"Where's...Sasuke...?" Naruto tried to look up, but he could barely move his own head; however he didn't need to look up at the other to know; the fact that the other didn't respond was answer enough. Naruto's eyes dropped shut once more as fatigue consumed his consciousness.

But before his mind had surrendered to sleep, he heard the other's words loud and clear, ringing in the darkness of his head. "I'm sorry..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It should have been much easier then this, he shouldn't be looking back every five seconds, as if he'd find the blond chasing after him...he shouldn't feel like this. He shouldn't have this hope that when he turns around, he'll find that blond. He shouldn't be listening for the footsteps that will never follow, and he shouldn't be waiting for or wishing to god that...he would have been stopped. Wishing that his opponent hadn't been so weak...but that had been what had drown him to the other in the first place, the smallers need for help, his weakness, that always apposed Sasuke into protecting him. That had been what had drawn them together, and what had cursed Sasuke with this feeling of pain in his chest. This painfully slow and agonizing walk, that seemed with each step caused his heart to fall deeper and deeper into that darkness of no return....

That which each step, caused his heart...to die a little more.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This darkness...this windowless room, was all that he had now, this place of dark obis...this is were he would be staying for the remaining of his life. No light to pure his heart anymore, and his sun now gone, gone so far away, that he couldn't even reach it if he tried. He had been forgotten in this darkness, he was sure of that, and like them he tried to forget; he tried and he tried and he tried....and he succeeded in some ways. He was able to forget about the village...about the people within, and all those he had met on his road to this point of his life...but no matter how hard he tried, that one person..he could not forget...no matter_ how hard_. Why? Maybe it was because of the memories..these memories of his sun, that shone so brightly in the darkness of his mind that he could not possibly forget. A light that could never be taken by darkness...

The door opened and threw the dim candle light Sasuke could see Kabuto step in, his glasses glinting as they hid the eyes of the boy behind them.

"So you are still awake..." Kabuto's voice was that of amusement and after pushing up his wire framed glasses, he made his way towards him, his long silver hair wisping behind him with each step towards the bed in which Sasuke sat. "Are you still thinking? Still remember...?" Kabuto's eyes flashed out at him for only a moment, before they were once again hidden by the glinting glass. "...Those thoughts of him will be temporary...before you know it, they'll be gone...just like everything else." Kabuto's hand glided across his face and down his neck, before he ever so gently pushed Sasuke back onto his back, the raven hair giving no resistance. "Until then I'll make you forget..."

-=-=-=-

"Nah...Ah..." Sasuke covered his face with his arms, trying to keep the noises from escaping his mouth as he withered under the other's every touch, but even as he tried to focus on the other's movements, his mind wouldn't give him peace and he found himself once again thinking of his Sun, memories recollecting themselves before his eyes, the current world, nothing but a haze of noise and feelings.

_In the beginning I thought he was an idiot. Eager to die for his dreams, stupid. _

The blond stood alone in a crowd of people, his head cast down as his shadow gave off a reflection of the nine-tails. A monster that Sasuke had not become aware of until meeting up with Orochimaru. Such a burden for a small child, at that time, but he would grow to be used to it, used to the hatred and sneers...but Sasuke knew that even after everything it was still a burden on the boy.

_Then that, which made me realize how life can be a burden, and be so fragile..._

Sasuke found himself staring down onto the face of the unconscious boy once again, that time in which he would forever regret of not ridding himself of this pain. For not killing the boy when he had the chance...but he had looked so fragile, so weak and childish, that in some way Sasuke had never been able to bring down the kunai he held in his hand. Never able to strike down that sun of his.

_That image..._

Sasuke felt the beating of his heart race in his chest, the flutter of eyelids danced on the blonds face before they stopped moving the small hoarse voice of the other calling out his name before he fell silent once more. He paused, the Kunai raised just above his head, but he was never able to bring it down, never able to plunge it into the blonds heart like he wanted to...because the only thought that was running through his head was: W_hy me...? After everything I've done to him...why me? _

He had hurt the other, he had put the kid in this state, and still the only words to leave the blonds mouth was his own name. The name of the boy who was on the verge of killing him...the boy who had tried his hardest to pull away from him, trying his hardest to keep the other from getting to him. Calling him names, and always picking fights with him, calling him useless and a scaredy cat...but no matter how he tried...the other was always there at his side, always there infront of him or behind him...always near enough for him to grasp...just in case...he needed something to hold on to.

The Kunai fell from his hands and Sasuke hung his head, though his heart ached with pain, there were no tears to diminish it, because even though he stood over the body of his sun, he was still alive, still there, and there was no need to cry over him...but the ache he felt wasn't for this fact, it was because the boys insistence of him, the boys grasp on his heart, and how he refused to release his hold on Sasuke...and there was no need to cry over himself...

_That image, I will never be able to forget..._

But now he was forgotten, now the hold on him was let loose and the other was already to far gone for him to reach out to...and even if he did reach....even if he chased after the other, his hand stretched out to grasp onto that small tanned arm...he would always grasp nothing but darkness. He was sure of it...because no one is ever able to hold onto to something that they have forgotten...or that has forgotten them...there is simply no way.

"Sasuke...?" He removed his arms from his face, panting heavily as Kabuto stared up at him from between his legs. "Are you...crying?" A look of confusion and wonder crossed the others face before it turned into a smirk, as Sasuke reached up to touch the stream of tears that were flowing down his cheeks. "Guess I'm not that good huh?" Kabuto stood up, pushing his glasses once again up onto the bridge of his nose, before turning and picking up the candle that was set beside his bed. "I'll leave you for now, then." Sasuke's eyes followed the other to the door and when it closed he was left in total darkness, not even the hands that were still held in front of his face were visible. His tears had stopped and he was now staring into the black that suppressed him.

And for the first time, since he had left Konoha and came here, since the first time he had left the blond on that rocky ledge, he spoke...he spoke the name that he had dare not even think of...

And he felt the tears flow from his eyes again, for the first time since he had seen his family die...but unlike then, those childish whimpers were not there, and those sobs that were associated never did either. Because all though he was crying, there was only one way of voicing his pain....and he had said that name for first time...in so long. "...Naruto..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Author's Note: Sorry that the end is shaky, I wanted to ending to be Sasuke finally saying Naruto's name and all, but I didn't know how to word it T_T oi me! Anyways, it's not betaed, so please don't yell at me if I made any mistakes, I am human after all. But I do heart Reviews!! So please, PLEASE gives me some *Puppy eyes* I shall loves yous forever!**


End file.
